Frankladdin
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Princess Jasmine - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *The Genie - Sir Lounchalot (Blazing Dragons) *lago - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Abu - Woody Woodpecker *The Magic Carpet - Krypto the Superdog *Sultan - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Rajah - Pluto (Disney) *Rajah as Cub - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Peddler - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Gazeem the Thief - ??? *Prince Achmed - ??? *Omar; Melon Seller - ??? *Nut Merchant - ??? *Pistachio Seller - ??? *Necklace Merchant - ??? *Fish Seller - ??? *Burp Man - Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) *Boy wanting an apple - ??? *Farouk; Apple Seller - ??? *Old Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Elephant Abu - Mammy (Ice Age) *Toy Abu - Mort (Madagascar) *Snake Jafar - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Lady at the Window - Goggie (Scooby-Doo) *3 Ladies at the Window - ??? *Balcony Harmen Girls - Ruby, Cera and Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Grandma Longneck (The Land Before Time) *Fat Ugly Lady - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *2 Hungry Kids - Tommy and Annike Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Littlefoot and Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Dog Genie - Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Rabbit Genie - Hazle (Watership Down) *Dragon Genie - Magellan the Dragon (Eureeka's Castle) *Delly Dancers - Various Characters *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Old Man Genie - ??? *Kid Genie - ??? *Fat Man Genie - ??? *75 Golden Camels - ??? *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - The Cat in the Hat *53 Purple Peacocks - ??? *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Itself *Leopard Genie - ??? *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Luz (The Owl House) *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants - ??? *Llamas - ??? *Bears and Lions - ??? *Brass Bands - ??? *Birds - ??? *Camel Abu - Ailstar (Open Season 3) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Duck Abu - Zazu (The Lion King) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - ??? *Super-Spy Genie - ??? *Teacher & Loud Genie - ??? *Table Lamp Genie - ??? *Bee Genie - Puffin (The Swan Princes) *Submarine Genie - ??? *Gigantic Genie - The Great Grape Ape *One of the Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Cheerlander Genies - ??? Scenes Movie used *Aladdin Clip used *The Oz Kids *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Darkwing Duck *Blazing Dragons *The Pebble and the Penguin *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *Krypto the Superdog *The Three Caballeros *Legend of the Three Caballeros *Disney Shorts *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Alpha and Omega 2 *TaleSpin *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Shimmer and Shine *Pippi Longstocking *Pippi Longstocking (TV Series) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Littlest Pet Shop *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Egg-Scapade *Madagascar *Jurassic Park *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Watership Down *Eureeka's Castle *Sheep in the Big City *The Cat in the Hat *Amphibia *The Owl House *Open Season 3 *Home on the Range *Looney Tunes *The Lion King *The Swan Princess *Cars *The Great Grape Ape Show *Fantasia 2000 Gallery Frank Hearing.jpg|Frank as Aladdin Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Princess Jasmine Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Jafar Loungelot.jpg|Sir Loungalot as Genie Rocko pebble and the penguin.jpg|Rocko as Iago Woody Woodpecker.png|Woody Woodpecker as Abu Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as The Magic Carpet Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Sultan Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Rajah Runtcdnlionsgateapppsdops.png|Runt as Rajah as a Cub The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonder as Itself Don karnage 01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Razoul Don_karnage's_Crew.jpg|Don Karnage's Crew as Razoul's Henchmen Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Petrie as Peddler Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs